That one case of the Penguin
by TwispicalStephen
Summary: After the first movie, Andy and Sid talk about fixing Wheezy.


He stood in stalemate staring at Sid as his bag fell with a thump to the floor. "What are you doing?" Andy questioned, irritated and feeling almost violated. Sid shrugged sprawled out on his bed on his stomach, rummaging through Andy's old toy chest. "I got bored. I wanted to see what was in here." Sid retorted, huffing a little. Maybe upset that Andy was angry with him, or irritated that Andy had so many more cool things than he did.

"It's not yours, that's mine!" Andy whined nearly running over and shutting the chest before Sid reached anything private. His favourite toys were always near the bottom, at least when he had friends like Sid over. Andy hated the way Sid teased him over his cowboy doll or the spaceman.

"I just wanted to see!" Sid complained sitting up as Andy gathered his bag up again. "Well you can't." He said, feeling proud that he was standing up for himself, for once. "Do you have barbies in there?" Sid teased. "What? No!"

"I bet you do, I bet you keep them in there to hide them from Molly." Andy couldn't help frowning at him, his face flushed. He would never play with barbies. Those were for girls and babies and he was a boy-no a man.

"Molly doesn't even play with barbies, we don't have any around here. Sorry to disappoint you." Blatant lie. But it was a good opportunity to take a dig at Sid.

He only rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed, heading for the shelf to look through more of Andy's things. "What's this?" He asked trying to reach the top platform. That was the place Andy's mom put all the broken or unused ones of Andy's toys, the spot that held them until spring cleaning or the next garage sale. Looking up at it always made him feel sick and sad, and worse was that he could never reach up high enough, let alone Sid. His mom always used a chair to put things away.

Sid stretched up on his tip toes and Andy watched and waited for him to fall over, he almost did, loosing his balance for a short moment before Andy spoke up. "Which one?"

"That black thing." He crossed his feet staring up.

"It's a penguin." Andy stated, there wasn't anything special about it. "He's broken though, he doesn't squeak anymore and he's all dusty."

"Can't you fix it?" Sid asked obliviously. Andy rolled his head back sighing.

"I can't reach it, and I don't know what happened to the squeaky part. I think Buster ate it." He frowned, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor. "Stupid dog."

Sid glanced back at him and scoffed, walking over and sitting next to him. "You should get a new one." Andy felt his chest tighten, it was never the same with a new toy. He liked Wheezy. He was a great penguin and he made a perfect super villain. "I don't want a new one." Sid watched him as his glare faded into something sadder and he sighed exasperated.

"Fine. I'll fix him." A beat. "You'll fix him?" "Yeah, why not?" Andy looked up at the scrawny (but much much taller) boy. "Why's that?" Sid rolled his eyes as if it was the dumbest question in the world.

"I make toys all the time," if you count ripping off doll's heads and gluing them to dinosaur bodies, or barbie arms to a plastic duck. "I can go all _Doctor Sid_ on him and he'll be right as froot loops in the morning."

"You'll actually do that?" "_Yeah_, why not?" He gave Andy a brace face smirk and Andy laughed a little at how awkward he looked when he was trying to be sincere. The sat silently for a few minutes, Andy thinking of how great it will be when Wheezy is all fixed, how he can team up with the evil doctor Pork Chop (another pig related toy of his) and destroy the lovely western town he once built out of cardboard boxes. Sid debating on where he could find a new squeaker, or if one of his own toys hosted one.

"Sid?" Andy finally spoke,

"Yeah?" Sid mumbled.

"How are ya gonna reach him all the way up there?"

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this for a project at school so I figured why not putting it here. There's just not enough with these two. <strong>


End file.
